


Burnin' for You

by merelypassingtime



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Crack Treated Seriously, Demon AU, Demon/Human Relationships, I Don't Even Know, Other, Religious Cults
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merelypassingtime/pseuds/merelypassingtime
Summary: A botched investigation leads to Eddie being offered as a sacrifice to a demon. But a misundering about the demon’s nature leads to a better conclusion then either Eddie or the demon could have dreamed.





	Burnin' for You

_Burn out the day_  
_Burn out the night_  
_I can't see no reason to put up a fight_  
_I'm living for giving the devil his due_  
_And I'm burning, I'm burning, I'm burning for you_

Eddie was raised a good Catholic, it had been one of the few things his father actually cared about, and consequently Eddie had put more effort into his catechesis lessons than he would have otherwise in a vain attempt to please him. It was not knowledge he’d ever really expected to use again, but it turned out he’d been wrong there. Unfortunately.

Not that a good working understanding of Catholicism was helping him much right now, as he struggled back to consciousness chained to a post in a clearing somewhere out in the wooded hills north of the city, surrounded by cavorting cultists wearing only the inverted pentagrams and crosses painted in lurrid red on their naked bodies. It was not a pretty sight. Eddie closed his eyes, wishing he had stayed in bed that afternoon, but, no, he’d decided it would be a better idea to infiltrate the New Dark Church of Satan’s Infinite Disdain or whatever they call themselves instead.

He only opened his eyes again when the leader of the group, High Priest Drac or something like that, started chanting in a foreign language. Eddie squinted at him, half blinded by the light from the huge bonfire Drac was standing in front of and was relieved to find that at least he was wearing clothes. As he watched Drac started reciting something in a language too fluid to be Latin while holding a candle that cast a flickering orange light up across his face like a kid telling a horror story at summer camp. Eddie struggled against his chains, pretty sure he wasn’t going to enjoy however the chant ended.

He was still struggling to no avail several minutes later when Drac seemed come to the conclusion of whatever he was chanting, raising his arms to the sky and screaming in English, “Hear me, O Great Demon, and rise up! Rise from the fiery depths of hell and claim this unclean flesh and sin-polluted blood as your dark Eucharist!”

Eddie glared at the priest, feeling offended. “Hey! Shithead!” he yelled into the expectant silence. “I’m not unclean! My personal grooming is beyond reproach, unlike yours. Calling me polluted is just hypocritical!”

He also hadn’t had a change to commit a good sin of the flesh in months, not since Anne had left him, but he wasn’t about to admit it. Instead, he called out louder, “Are you listening? This isn’t going to work, because I’m very clean! I even shaved today!”

Eddie was satisfied when the head priest looked down to hiss, “Shut up, you worm, or so help me I’m gonna-”

“Gonna what?! Gonna chain me to a post and offer me to a demon?”

“No, I’ll shove my vestment so far down your throat you won’t be able to breathe.”

“Ooo, scary! I don’t think the forces of darkness’ll like it if I’m dead when they get here.”

“You fuc-” but the priest was interupted by a loud roar from the fire behind them.

The flames shot up fifty feet into the air, blazing a bright, acid green, and from the middle stepped a tall, powerfully built figure. It was glossy and black, with skin accented by a tracery of white veins that stretched taut over so many rippling muscles that Eddie was sure that any mere human would have torn themselves apart with the raw power.

Eddie swallowed, drying to generate some moisture in his suddenly dry mouth and bit his bottom lip to muffle a groan.

The creature stopped in front of the robed priest and, in a voice that rumbled through the clearing like thunder, demanded, **Who summons me?**

“We do, my lord,” the priest squeaked. “And we have prepared you this humble offering, hoping it would please you and in turn you might lend us your great strength!”

The demon’s shoulders dropped a fraction and it’s white, pearlescent eyes slanted in what Eddie would have sworn was an eye roll. It sighed, **Of course you did, but is it a worthy offering?**

As the creature started towards him, Eddie found his voice again. “Stay the hell away from me you foul demon! I’m not going to be seduced by you, I don’t care what you look like!”

**Shut up, mor- Wait. What?** the demon said. It sounded nonplused.

“I said, keep the fuck away because I’m not going to be tempted by you, asshole.”

**Tempted?**

“Yeah, clearly,” Eddie said, confused. “You’re here to try and seduce me into sex in exchange for my soul, right?”

**Uh, yes! Of course. I am a succubus of great power! And you will be mine!**

“Incubus,” Eddie corrected reflexively.

**What?**

“You’re an incubus. Succubi take a female form.”

**Exactly. I just forgot I was in my male incubus form.**

Eddie, who had always had more curiosity than self preservation, asked, “Your male form? Does that mean you have a female form too?”

**I guess. I have never really tried it.** the demon said, and as Eddie watched, they began to change. Their form thinned into strong willow curves without losing any of their height or power. In a higher, throaty voice, the demon purred, **Like that?**

“Wow, yeah. That is nice too.”

**Thank you,** the demon answered, almost shyly.

Hesitantly, aware he was being stupid but unable to stop himself, Eddie said “...but I think I prefer your incubus form more.”

**Okay,** the demon agreed, shifting back easily.

There was an awkward pause, as neither Eddie nor the demon seemed to know what to say next. 

It was broken by the priest Drac demanding shrilly, “Get on with it! Consume his flesh and grow strong, lord, so that we may defeat our enemies!”

**Uh,** the demon drawled, sounding a bit out of its depth.

Taking pity on it, Eddie asked, “Well? Are you going to consume me?” Somehow, it came out sounding way more porny than he’d planned.

The demon grinned, flashing hundreds of gleaming white fangs at him. It moved closer until it was standing right in front of the pole Eddie was chained to and ran the back of one huge claw down his cheek. **Do you want to be consumed, mortal?**

Breathless, Eddie panted, “Maybe. By you.”

**I can do that. I can join with you and we will become one, forever.**

“No,” Eddie said, but it sounded weak and uncertain even to him.

**Are you sure?** the demon rumbled, leaning in even closer. Their wet and obscenely long tongue flicked out, tracing the same path down his cheek as the claw had. **It will be fun.**

Eddie gasped and jerked towards the body in front of him, only to be pulled up short by the chains around his wrists. The demon looked annoyed at the restriction, and, pining Eddie to the post with one massive hand, it used the other to hook a claw delicately into the links around Eddie’s wrists, ripping them off without so much as scratching Eddie.

Eddie was still pinned against the pole several inches off the ground by the demon’s claws, but he wasn’t afraid. Far from it. Looking up into the creature’s eyes, he stammered, “I- I want…”

**Say it,** the demon cajoled. **Be mine… Please.**

It was the please that did it. It sounded so sincere, so hopeful that it coursed through Eddie’s body like an electric charge. It probably was a trick, he knew, but he didn’t care anymore. He brought his now free arms up to rest against the demon’s and said simply, “Yes. All yours.”

**Mine,** it growled, and pressed its mouth against Eddie’s in a searing kiss. 

If there had been any breath in Eddie’s lungs to start with that kiss would have knocked it out of him. The kiss was all consuming and Eddie didn’t even notice as the demon’s body began to dissolve, wrapping fluidly around him and absorbing into his skin until the claw that was holding him up disappeared and he dropped to the ground.

As he lay there crumbled beneath the post and still reeling, Eddie could feel the demon in him. It felt good and somehow right, even if it was not the way than he had planned to have them inside him tonight.

**There is plenty of time for that later, Eddie.** the demon’s voice said in his head.

“How do you know my name?”

**We are in your head, Eddie. We know everything about you now.**

Eddie blushed red, embarrassed by the thoughts that had been filling his mind since he saw the demon. “Oh.” 

**Yes, Eddie. We like your thoughts very much. We look forward to making them happen.**

“Yes, me too... um? Sorry. What should I call you?”

**We are Venom.**

“Oh,” Eddie repeated. “Okay. What do we do now, Venom?”

**Well, the way I see it, we can do whatever we want.**

“Can we start by taking care of these jerks?”

Venom’s voice took on a happy, predatory tone that, again, should have scared Eddie but didn’t. **Yes… Hungry.**

“Let’s fix that then, darling,” Eddie replied, standing up and brushing the dirt from his clothes.

The cult members were all standing by the bonfire in a loose group around Drac who looked like he’d been frozen in place. As Eddie started to walk towards them, he gathered himself enough to scream, “Where is it?! Where’s our demon?”

**We are here.** Eddie said it, but it was Venom’s voice that came out, and as he took another step forward, the demon’s black skin seemed to ooze back out of Eddie, surrounding him from the feet up until it pulled over his head like a hood. Together they continued stalking towards the now retreating priest. **We are Venom, and you should be running.**

The cultist scattered at that, fleeing into the forest.

None of them got very far.


End file.
